


Holy Water (cannot help you now)

by compulsively_hurtful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, demon!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsively_hurtful/pseuds/compulsively_hurtful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was thrown down from Heaven and into Hell because he helped Anna fall from Grace, which is where he meets Dean Winchester. And even as a demon, Castiel can't deny the bond between then human and him. Will Castiel learn about his past? Will Castiel being a demon instead of an angel make a difference for Dean and Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at Demon!Cas. I can't see Castiel being an evil demon. At least not an evil horrible demon. But, yeah. Hope you guys like it!

Castiel felt it. No matter where he went, what he did, he always felt Dean Winchester’s presence in Hell. The same way he’d felt John’s. He didn’t quite understand the importance of these particular souls, but he could feel the difference. John Winchester was sure of himself; Castiel was sure that Alistair could torture John without breaking for the rest of Azazel’s immortalized life. But Dean…so hurt and so broken when presented to Alistair…

Castiel almost felt bad for Dean.

And yet…Dean’s soul managed to shine the brightest despite being ripped to shreds. Castiel couldn’t contain his curiosity.

When he was sure Alistair was gone for the time being, Castiel walked into the room (he knew that Alistair would know he’d been there anyway, why waste time trying to be sneaky?). Dean was lying on the table screaming even though nothing was being done to him currently, bleeding and crying. Castiel watched as broken ribs popped back into place and slashes across his chest healed. Maybe Dean was crying because of the healing process?

Castiel finally crossed the room, slowly approaching Dean who had yet to notice his presence.

He stared at Dean’s face, watching teeth in the mouth that continued to scream regrow and blood dripping from his eyes slowly become proper tears. After a few more moments Dean began to calm, his awareness slowly coming back to him. But he didn’t flinch when he opened his eyes to find Castiel. Instead he stared right back, green eyes locked on bright blue.

“Kill me,” Dean said, he voice rough from screaming so much.

“You know I can’t do that,” Castiel said. Dean stared at him for a long moment before letting going of a sob and turning away.

“Then why are you here?” he asked, “To watch the show?” he said, the laugh he gave at the end made Castiel frown.

“Such a bright soul shouldn’t sound so manic.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean asked. It was obvious Dean craved some sort of company that had nothing to do with Alistair.

“You’re soul is bright…heaven-sent. It shouldn’t be down here,” Castiel said honestly.

“Then how about you break me out?” Dean asked, somewhat hopeful. Castiel simply raised an eyebrow at him and Dean sighed.

“I feel your presence no matter where I go, no matter what I do. Something so holy in Hell…” Castiel trailed off.

“If you get me outta here, you’ll never have to feel my presence ever again.”

“You make me remember myself. From when I was human.”

Dean paused at that. He’d never heard of something so absurd.

“Demons can’t remember what they were before they were demons.”

“Yes, well, because of you I can.”

A moment of silence, and then, “Why are you a demon?”

Castiel bit the inside of his cheek before answering, “I sold my soul to save my sister, Anna. She was dying and I couldn't see my family so distraught.”

Castiel felt Dean’s perspective of Castiel shift instantly, “I sold my soul to save my brother.”

Castiel smile, “I know.”

Another silence until Dean broke it, “How did you become a demon?”

Castiel looked Dean in the eye, “Alistair broke me. Do not let him break you.”

Castiel left before Alistair could return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel pulls Dean from Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good, yeah? Glad you guys like it so far!

Castiel had noticed the war between the angels and the demons. He’d heard enough that the angels were here to rescue Dean’s soul from Hell, and that the demons were trying to stop them from advancing. But the truth was that they were no match for the soldiers of Heaven. Thousands of demons were killed; many angels were lost along the way, but not nearly enough to make a dent in their fight to Dean Winchester.

But this? This didn’t make sense.

It had been 10 years in Hell since Castiel had spoken to Dean, 10 years since the war for Dean’s soul began.

And now the demons backed off, and the angels had set up something of a base camp a few miles from where he knew Dean’s soul was. And they weren’t moving. They weren’t…anything. They were just sitting around, waiting for something.

Castiel watched in the depths of Hell, waiting for something to make sense, waiting for some sort of revelation.

Of course, the answer didn’t come in an answered prayer, but in a passing demon.

“Soon, Alistair will break The Righteous Man and so shall the fight to raise our Father begin,” he heard a melodic voice drift behind him. He reached out to grab the black smoke that was the each demons true form. He saw a face uglier then the ones he’d seen down here. He wondered what she could’ve done in order to become so wretched.

“What do you speak of?” he asked.

“And as it was in Heaven, so shall it be on Earth,” she said with a twisted smile, “The angels of Heaven are waiting for Alistair to break the soul of Dean Winchester in order to raise Lucifer and bring on the apocalypse.”

“They are here to ensure the beginning of the end of time?” he asked, keeping his shock to himself.

“You got that right,” she said before caressing him cheek. He tried not to flinch away from her, “We’re goin’ to Heaven, Clarence.”

He frowned, “My name isn’t-“

She cut him off, “Oh, I know who you are. You’re Castiel. Named after the angel of Thursday,” she trailed off before setting him with an inquisitive look, “What’s an angel doing in Hell?”

For a moment, Castiel wondered the same thing.

***

He waited five more years of listening to Dean cry and yell before Castiel felt Dean’s resolve fading, felt his soul began to give in to Alistair.

He waited when Alistair was gone again to return, this time his mind set.

Dean’s eyes were closed, as if he was taking a moment to sleep; Castiel doubted that was possible, though. Castiel didn’t sleep a moment while he was on the rack.

“Dean,” he said, shaking the man away.

“Fuck off,” the man mumbled, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed. Castiel rolled his eyes.

Castiel began to work on the chains that were wrapped around Dean’s body, “I think you’ll want to be awake for this, Dean,” he said, the chains beginning to fall away.

Dean’s eyes flashed open and his entire body tensed, “What are you doing?” he asked stiffly.

“For the last fifteen years, angels of Heaven have been waging a war through Hell in order to find and save you,” he said as he began to detach the bindings around Dean’s ankles and wrists. “But for the last five they’ve been three miles away, waiting for something. I learned that they’re waiting for Alistair to break you, and I can’t allow that,” he said, his hands working fast as he felt the light of the angels hovering close by.

“Wha-Why would they do that?” Dean asked, the fear, anger, and hurt radiating from the man.

“Because they intend to begin the apocalypse,” he said, “It’s meant to begin with you, but…” he trailed off as he released Dean.

Dean sat up on the table and rubbed his wrists, which were raw. Castiel wondered if they ever got a chance to heal properly.

“But I can’t sit by and watch you become a chess piece in their game to begin the end of time,” he said.

Dean stared at the demon for a long moment, enough to make Castiel antsy because he could feel the light of the angel’s confusion at the hope that was renewing Dean’s soul.

“What do you expect me to do now? Make a break for it?” Dean asked with a shake of his head, “You don’t think everyone else in this place won’t notice me walking around looking for a door outta here?”

“No,” Castiel said, “I’m going to take you out of here,” he said. Castiel heard wings beginning to approach them. He grabbed Dean’s forearm and pulled him off of the table, making Dean stumble.

“Really?” he asked, “How are you gonna do that?” he asked, disbelieving.

Castiel looked up as a light shone above them, bright and unyielding, “We’re going up there.”

“And where is that exactly?” Dean asked as he stared at the light.

“We only have a few seconds before I’m dead, do you really want to know?

“Why are you doing this?” Dean asked as he turned to Castiel.

“I’ll let you know when I figure it out,” he said before grabbing Dean’s shoulder and pulling up through the gate the angels had created and back onto Earth.

And as Castiel pulled, Dean held onto Castiel’s arm in the hope that maybe both of them did survive this so that they could figure it out together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
